Gaze
by TGML Bandit
Summary: This is the story of a Gardevoir Nobelwoman named Gaze and her unusual adventures with her Knight Guvar the Gallade, a Shedinja Pacifist named Soul and a psychopathic Banette named simply Her. However, what happens when pokemon are found mysteriously dead without need. Terrible Summary :) May contain graphic descriptions and moderate cursing. Sister story of Soul.
1. Mew

The forest was calm and serene, no creature disturbed the night.

All was silent as the wind blew, holding sleeping Hoppip and Jumpluff.

As the forest dawned, a figure walked through the forest. The figure was tall and sleek, adorning a beautiful gown. As the figure walked, silhouetted by the light, other pokemon began to awaken. Slowly the forest was filling with life, birds chirping, pokemon calling. As the sun rose the figure became more noticeable. T'was a gardevoir, holding a mew in her arms.

The mew was wounded, multiple cuts covering her body. As the gardevoir walked, the mew began to awaken.

'Where am I?' the mew inquired, rubbing her eyes.

'Don't worry,' the gardevoir reassured mew, 'You will be fine.' Her voice was elegant, sounding like as graceful as a violin.

The mew looked up at the gardevoir's face, 'Who are you?' she asked.

A loud crack of thunder broke the serenity as it started to rain. The gardevoir quickly ran to shelter under a tree. 'My name is Gaze.' she replied still cradling mew in her arms.

'I'm Miauler...' Miauler was fading back into sleep.

'Rest.' Gaze took hold of Miauler's head and tucked her body into a ball. The mew slept quietly.

Hours had passed and the rain had stopped. Gaze continued on, taking Miauler to a place of healing. The walk spanned beyond the forest, eventually bringing the two to a vast plane. The grass spread far beyond the horizon, dotted around were pokemon of all kinds. As Gaze made her way through, she encountered no conflict.

This was a time of peace.

She walked for leagues before finding her destination, a small stone cottage. As they entered they were greeted by an elderly Shiftry and shown into a room. In side this room was a Celebi.

'You need healing?' the Celebi asked, flying over to Gaze.

'Ma-mae-' Gaze began, however the Celebi quickly took Miauler and placed her on a table. Gaze watched as Ma-mae started preparing some herbs and medicinal flowers.

'Wait outside with Po-pa dear.' Ma-mae said to Gaze. Gaze knew better than to question Ma-mae and quickly departed. As she exited, the elderly Shiftry gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. Gaze sat in it and waited. Hours went by until Ma-mae exited the small room.

'Your friend will be fine, all she needs is some sleep.' she said 'But she will have to stay here for some time.' Gaze's heart rested in relief. 'Where did you find the poor girl?' the celebi was preparing some tea as she asked this.

'She was being attacked by a band of Scyther,' Gaze looked back into her memories, 'I had just gotten there in time to stop them.' Ma-mae was already pouring out tea as she spoke.

'You should not be wandering the forest dearie.' Ma-mae's concern was mother-like. Po-pa simply grunted in agreement.

'If I had not then that mew may not have lasted the night.' Gaze explained.

Ma-mae looked at Gaze, reminiscing of her own childhood. She took a sip of tea and responded, 'I guess that is true.'

Gaze stared into her cup. She had never been one for divination, so she took a sip and gazed out the window. The plains were spread far and wide. Leagues of grass accompanied by pokemon dotted the beautiful sight. In the sky, bird pokemon of all shapes and sizes flew and sung. Gaze looked over the forest and saw what looked like a forest spirit flying in the distance. She had never seen anything like it, but as quickly as it came, it vanished. She pondered on the creature she had seen above the forest.

Finishing her tea, Gaze left the cottage to take a walk. Ma-mae continued to attend to her other patients while Po-pa read a book about magic.

Gaze had never really thought about anything much, she just let the wind take her to were ever it wanted. As she walked, she met many a pokemon in the field. All the pokemon around here were friendly, they cared not for the outside world. As she wandered, the wind blew along with her.

Tonight, she goes where she want.

Eventually she found a nice spot and sat down. The sun began to set above the forest. As Gaze watched, another glimpse of the pokemon she saw before appeared. Maybe later she could go look for it, maybe speak with it. As the sun set the world seemed to take on a new persona. Silence began to set in. The lights from Ma-mae's cottage flickered on, and Gaze got up to return to it. The sound of the wind was sweet, bringing an essence of peace to the silence. Gaze began her walk back, but took her time. The peace was one in a million, pure and untouched by corrupted hands.

Gaze sat in a chair, tea in hand and a bowl of soup before her. She always enjoyed Ma-mae's cooking; the hearty stews and soups she made could take all your troubles away. Gaze slept the night at Ma-mae's, daring not to leave the poor mew by her lonesome. Days went by. After many days, a visitor came. He bore news for Gaze.

'Your parents send their regards, milady' the gallade bowed upon entering the cottage.

'Sir Guvar!' Gaze's shock at the sudden appearance of a knight confused Guvar.

'You parents wish to know when you plan on returning.' the knight explained.

Gaze looked at the knight and thought on the question, she turned her head towards the knight.

'I shall return when I have finished my research.' she replied.

'Of course milady, I shall tell your parents immediately.' and with that the knight left.

Gaze sighed in relief, if her parents had known she was harbouring a mew...

There was a commotion in the back. Gaze quickly entered to find Miauler had awakened. She was screaming in a corner as Ma-mae tried to comfort her.

'Get them away!' the small pokemon screamed. There was a flash of light and Miauler had returned to sleep. The celebi was calling forth spores to put the mew to sleep. Gaze sighed and went back out into the front room. Gaze passed by Po-pa, but was stopped by his massive leaf.

'Worry not child.' the elderly pokemon simply said. Gaze gasped, this was the first time Po-pa had ever spoken to her. 'The mew is a pokemon born to survive, just as Arceus had meant it.' He looked back down at his book, 'She will pull through.' Gaze could not help but trust the elder. His knowledge spaned hundreds of years, or at least that's the rumour. Ma-mae and Po-pa have been living in this little cottage since before even Gazes parents were born. Gaze couldn't fathom all the adventures they could of had in all their life time. The two were always here in the cottage, tending to the sick and needy. Hundreds of questions flew from Gazes mouth most times she visited. Gaze sat upon a small bedroll made for her and tried to sleep. But she couldn't shed the thought of Miauler. If she hadn't found the mew, then the mew would have surely died. Gazed shuddered at the thought of one sentient pokemon harming another. How could anyone, even a group of unruly scyther, harm something so innocent and defenceless? Gaze's dreams were littered with sights of blood and tears. The hearts of innocent pokemon, crushed as savages torture their families. Gaze awoke many times that night, not knowing whether she was still dreaming or truly awake.

As the day had dawned, Gaze went in to check on Miauler. As she walked into the main room she was treated to the smiles of Ma-mae and Miauler, as well as a grunt from Po-pa. The elderly shiftry seemed to still be reading his book, while the two legendries shared tea. Gaze sat and took up a cup for herself.

'Thank you,' Miauler said after a long silence, 'I might not have made it here by myself'.'

'I did what was right.' Gaze accidentally slipped into her noble piece of mind as she spoke, but quickly corrected herself 'Leaving you to suffer would be truly evil.'

They all remained silent until before long it was time for departure. Gaze and Miauler bid Ma-mae and Po-pa farewell and started towards the forest. Gaze look up, and she spotted the flying spirit once again.

'Miauler,' she gestured to the gracefully flying silhouette on the horizon, 'What is that?' The smaller pokemon look out to see the graceful creature just before it disappeared into the forest canopy.

'That is our guardian,' Miauler's eyes lit up as she spoke, 'I had thought it abandoned us.' They continued walking until they reached the forest. They bade each other farewell and Miauler disappeared into the forest. Gaze looked to the west; she could make out her palace on the horizon. As she made her walk there she encountered no trouble, from none, neither civilised nor beastly. Gaze caught glimpses of pokemon looking at her from all parts of the forest. She did not mind, but after a while she became nervous. Eventually she found her way into a small town. She took the road from their after refilling supplies.

The palace may have looked beautiful to some, but Gaze loathed it. Bland white walls and pompous noble wandering the halls, servants tripping up over upturned carpets and being flogged for breaking something. Gaze hated every part of it, she wanted to always be away from it.

'Darling!' a pompous voice alerted Gaze that her mother had found her. She looked up to find an elderly Gallade and Gardevoir running down a staircase. Gaze's mother embraced her as if she would never let go. 'Never do that again!' Gaze was annoyed by her mother's constant attempts to stay inside the palace.

'Guvar!' the knight quickly came to Gaze's side, 'Take my daughter to her quarters!' The knight obeyed and before long Gaze sat on her bed in the palace, staring at a mirror. This was the only part of the palace she liked. When she looked at the mirror, it wasn't Gaze who looked back. Instead, this mirror was a direct route to the Torn Realm. As Gaze stared she felt the realm's guardian beckoning. It was true that Gaze couldn't stand another minute in this place. So she walked through the mirror and into the Torn Realm. She was greeted by Giratina and she set of to explore.

Her own personal place, in her own personal forest.

Gaze wandered and found a good tree to sit on. The realm was vast and she was happy. It was then she recounted a saying told to her by Ma-mae:

_Peace is the herald of life,_

_without it we are broken._

This place may be torn, but peace still persists.

This is a story told from the perspective of two pokemon in differing files. This one will detail the experience of Soul the Shedinja, the other will detail the experience of Gaze the Gardevoir.


	2. Mystery

Giratina flew across his domain. In the distance he saw pokemon he had let in. Arceus sent him here for a reason, he hoped this was it. He heard breathing from behind him and he turned. He saw Gaze looking at him; she sat herself on a rock.

'Gira,' Gaze asked smiling, 'How was your day?' Giratina opened his mouth and a large screech came from it. 'I understand time doesn't flow here but never the less it is polite to answer.' Giratina screeched again and Gaze smiled 'That's better.'

The two entered in deep conversation, talking and screeching about matters in the Torn Realm and the Overworld. Gaze was always curious of the nature of Giratina's brethren, the dragons. The only dragons Gaze had met were a visiting family of dragonite. But the only one who wasn't a snob was the little dratini boy, who told Gaze she was pretty. She was just a ralts back then, and she wondered what the little dratini boy was doing now.

Before she knew it she was back in her room. She could hear ruckus coming from outside. Ever the curious one, she went out to see what was going on. Her parents were discussing something, but Gaze couldn't hear. She snuck closer in to hear.

'A mew was spotted?' she heard her father say. Gaze froze, Miauler was spotted?

'Something blew up that building!' Gazes mother's words frightened her. How could Miauler do anything like that? Gaze hid quickly as a duo of Serperior passed.

'Curious Milady?'

Gaze jumped, Guvar stood next to her.

'Don't do that!' she whispered.

'Of course Milady!' she knight bowed and crouched beside Gaze. 'Eavesdrop anything interesting?' Gaze looked at her knight. Guvar was a squire when she first met him. He was the only Kirlia, and ridiculed for it. But the day Gaze gave him her necklace, as a sign of friendship, he evolved. She chose him as her knight. Still a kirlia, Gaze was still bewitched by the glamorous talk of knights in shining armour going to slay monsters and save a damsel in distress.

'A building was blown up by an unknown pokemon.' Gaze answered. Guvar grinned.

'Unown can blow up buildings?' he jested, but instead of a laugh received a blow to the head.

'Who do we send to deal with the problem?' while Gaze and Guvar were talking Dojas, the lucario head of the Order of Knights, joined Gaze's parent's conversation. Gaze nudged Guvar.

'Go volunteer!' she whispered as she pushed him out of cover. The gallade knew what Gaze had planned. He walked up to the head of the house.

'Excuse me milord,' he took a bow, 'I would like to volunteer to investigate the case.' The elderly pokemon pondered the request. He looked to Dojas, who nodded.

'Well then,' Gaze's father took a large piece parchment from Dojas and gave it to Guvar. 'These are the details.' Guvar thanked the elderly gallade and retreated to Gazes room, where she was waiting.

'You know,' Guvar handed the parchment to Gaze, 'If we get caught I will lose my position and you will be disowned.' Gaze nodded and went to reading the notes.

'Let's go!' Gaze got up and started for the door when Guvar stopped her.

'They would surely find out if you left with me after I accepted the task.' he reasoned.

'Your right.' She tried to think of a way to get out without being noticed. She turned to look in the mirror. The distorted image of a Banette stared back. Then an idea hit her. 'You leave now, I will catch up.'

'Of course,' Guvar took a mocking bow, 'Milady' as soon as he left Gaze look back into the mirror. If she could find another entrance then she could get outside. Gaze climbed into the other world. Giratina waited for her at the entrance, however there was no time for talk. Giratina took Gaze to where the closest entrance to the site of the crime was. A small shard of glass sat on the floor of a grand building. From it eradiated darkness, but Giratina assured Gaze it was safe. Gaze jumped through.

_Her._

Gaze heard a voice.

_Her. Her. Her._

The voice was that of a woman not to older than herself.

_Her. Her. Her. Her. Her._

The sound of the voice drove Gaze mad. Gaze fell unconscious.


	3. Soul

Gaze awoke in a dark room. The smell of incense filled it. She took a minute to survey her surroundings before noticing a shedinja watching her. She got up and stretched.

'Am I being held hostage?' Gaze said as she yawned. The shedinja looked at Gaze from top to bottom before finally putting his back against the wall.

'Maybe,' he responded, 'If you are then so am I.' Gaze contemplated this. This one wasn't lying, but she couldn't tell if she should trust him or not. She held out her hand.

'My name is Gaze,' the shedinja lowered his halo and shook Gaze's hand. 'Might I know your name?'

'I am Soul-' Soul's voice was cut out by a young woman's voice.

'Good to see you two are getting acquainted.' The voice was unknown to Gaze.

_Her._

A banette entered the room. Gaze could not help but feel she knew this pokemon.

_Her._

Gaze notice Soul cowering in a corner. She went to defend him. The banette disappeared. Gaze looked from side to side before a cloak fell from the ceiling onto Soul's back. The doll reappeared before Gaze and Soul.

_Her._

'I don't want to hurt you,' she said with a child's voice. 'I brought you here so they wouldn't find you.' Gaze's eyes started to glow.

'Then release us,' she lifted her hand, 'or face the consequences.'

_Her._

Gaze's mind gave way.

The world faded to white as Gaze fell to the ground.

Images started to flash in Gaze's mind. A shuppet. Skulls of mythical creatures, including humans and gorillas. She heard chanting and saw a tribal ritual, the shuppet in the centre. He heard the word Her.

_Her. Her. Her. Her. Her._

The shuppet glowed a shade of purple and became a banette. It became Her. She saw boxes. Hundreds of boxes. The all had human words on them.

**Materials.**

They were all filled with shuppets.

She saw humans, and she saw the mythic weapons of the humans.

**Guns.**

The humans were shooting and murdering pokemon. Pain and suffering invaded the white realm. A forest on fire.

_Her._

Gaze watched as a mew was kept inside a tank of green liquid. Gaze recognised this mew as Miauler. Beside it was a kabutops. Either side of them were empty tanks. The image changed to show two mews and two kabutops. Another image showed the second kabutops being drilled into. Wires were fed into its blood veins. A canon was attached to its back and armour plating attached to the rest of it. The next image was the second mew being taken. Multiple syringes were stuck into it. The creature squirmed as more drugs were injected directly into its blood. Finally, a strange black liquid was forced down its throat. Gaze shuddered at this sight. The mew spewed out pink slime exactly the same size as it. The spew was collected and put in a jar. It jumped at humans as they walked by. The mew was placed back in the tank.

More images of the scene were shown to her. The mew slowly mutating, becoming bigger and more distorted. The kabutops slowly changing, changing in body shape.

_Her._

A doll being brought into the room. An explosion. The building exploding. The island annialated with it.

_Her._

_Her._

_**HER!**_

Gaze awoke on the floor of the incense smelling room. Soul was still shaking in the corner. Gaze stood up and moved to the side. She understood what Her was doing. Her moved towards Soul. Soul backed up and hit the wall.

'Don't worry,' her voice had changed to a reassuring teenager's voice. 'You are safe.' Gaze looked at Her from top to bottom. There was stitching around the doll's neck.

'He didn't hurt me.' Her's voice was now a calming woman's resembling Gaze's. 'But I need your help.' Soul looked terrified. Gaze watched as Her place her hand on Soul's head. Gaze guess Soul was going through the same experience she did.

Soul dropped to the ground.

'Would you mind carrying him for me?' Her asked, voice of an old hag. Gaze lowered and picked up the living shell.

'So where are we going?' Gaze asked as Her walked out the room.

'Not far,' the childish voice returned. 'Come on then!' Gaze walked out of the room to find a small tea shop that smelled of honey. The banette set down on a small table beside the window. Gaze placed Soul on a seat and looked at Her.

_What do you need us for?_

The banette passes Gaze a cup of tea.

_**You have been exposed to the shadow.**_

Gaze looked down at her cup to see the tea leaves in the shape of an eye. She look up at the doll, who gestured to the ceiling.

_**They can see you.**_

Gaze looked at the ceiling to see a painting of an unown.

_Who are they?_

The banette gestured back to the tea cup. Gaze looked down to see the leaves had rearranged themselves. They took on the appearance of a forest on fire.

_**The mew's name is Faust. He is older than even I.**_

Gaze watched as the leaves became a great city.

_**He was created by men. With no compassion.**_

The city exploded. Thousands of men, women and children were killed. Human and pokemon alike.

_**There was a time when he had reflected on the errors of his ways.**_

There was a cave, Faust sitting in the middle of the final chamber.

_**And he was tamed by a human.**_

The leave showed a human boy in a red cap. Beside him was a pikachu.

_**However, the human became corrupted.**_

There were images of the boy setting fire to a forest with a charazard.

_**And the Faust killed him.**_

The leaves showed a fight between the boy and Faust atop a mountain.

_**Faust vowed to eradicate humanity.**_

An image of the earth on fire.

_**And he did.**_

Hundreds of dead human bodies lay in a city.

_**But he was captured.**_

The tea shifted, showing a room with tubes. Each of the tubes had green liquid in it.

_**Of recent, Faust escaped.**_

Images of Soul killing a gengar. Faust exploding the building, leaving Soul unconscious.

'What of the kabutops?' Gaze asked franticly. An aerodactyl in a corner shifted slightly.

_**No one knows. Not even I.**_

Gaze looked down at the tea to see the eye again.

It blinked.

Soul rose from his slumber and Gaze quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper.

_I need to take you somewhere._

Gaze and Her got up and left, Soul hurrying behind.

Gaze reconsider this part of the neighbourhood. She had been here with Guvar on multiple occasions. The streets were always filled with shady characters, in a corner there was a cacturn selling what looked to be opium. Walking down the street was an electivire eyeing a young froslass.

Gaze heard a scream and the two ran into an alley to see Soul slaughter three scyther. After he did they saw a cubone come out of hiding and mutter something. Soul looked like he was contemplating a question. The cubone touched the shedinja and he lashed out, cutting the cubone child. Gaze and Her watched as Soul stopped a moment, then run off. Past an officer of the law and past Gaze and her. They quickly gave pursuit. Straight into the forest.


End file.
